The Disparity of Siblings
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: To be seen not heard, to be regarded but never known, to live but be controlled, for that is the life of Miku Uchiha; until the family is massacred, what shall happen now? Will she be free or still chained to the rules that she has followed?
1. Profile 1

Chapter 1 Profile

Name: Miku Noriko Uchiha

Meaning: Beautiful sky Ceremony child

Nicknames:

Birthday: July 7th

Gender: Women

Age: just turned 5

Blood type: AB

Classification: Miko of the Uchiha temple

Clan: Uchiha clan

Family: 3rd cousin to Sasuke and Itachi, twice removed.

Personality

Massacred

Reserved and quiet when near others. Tends to just agree to everything, only looking/hoping for approval. Considers all people good, for the most part. Doesn't like to see others hurt even at her own expense/being. Points to things when she doesn't want to talk.

Appearence

She has long black hair with a dark blue tint, and bright red eyes. Her skin is the same shade of Sasuke. Her bangs hanging on both sides of her face to roughly fame her face, while the rest of her bangs are not parted, the rest of her hair goes down to her bottom of her thigh. She always wears the shrine maiden's traditional outfit, a pair of red hakama or a long red slightly pleated skirt tied with a bow, a white haori, and a white or red hair ribbons to tie her hair into a low pony-tail.

Taijutsu 2

Intelligence 2.5

Strength 1.5

Speed 2

Stamina 1.5

Swordsman 2

Total 11.5


	2. The Ascendancy of Adults

_**The Ascendancy of Adults**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_ July 7th_

"Be sure to clean the floors of the shrine and water the bamboo garden, also practice your swordsmen ship before going to bed" Elder, Rin ordered of young Miku. Wondering if she should speak up, Miku slightly raised her hand.

"What is it child?" Elder Rin asked impatiently of Miku. Flinching at the tone Elder Rin used with her Miku muttered nothing. Seeing that Elder Rin was still seething, Miku mumbled an apology to her.

"You must not waste time child today is a big day. Today is Tanabata, people shall be out of the house and going to shrine's gardens to place there wishes upon the bamboo. Now off you go, I must see someone important." Elder Rin explained to Miku in a monotonous voice.

Turning herself back to the work at hand, Miku grabbed the cleaning supplies and started on the dreaded work that she was assigned to do.

Wiping the sweat of her brow 4 hours later Miku locked the shrine doors behind her and started to walk towards the market with a small messenger bag on her shoulder.

Sighing to herself Miku gripped the shoulder bag's strap on her shoulder harder, looking around her surroundings she saw a small building with a colorful top. Smelling the mouth watering smells of cooked ramen and dumplings, she quickly walked up to an empty seat at the bar and grabbed a menu. Seeing that everything was fairly affordable, she smiled to herself.

Looking up from her menu she saw a girl with brown hair smiling at her, ready to take her order. Turning the menu to where the girl could see, Miku pointed to a small bowl of ramen and a small bowl of rice. Watching the girl write down the order Miku glanced around. To her right she saw a boy with a spiky pony tail and what she assumed to be his father, while to her left she saw a boy and a girl from the Hyuga family with their corresponding father figure.

"Don't talk much do you?" The girl with brown hair asked of Miku. Who in turn nodded her head up and down.

"I'm sorry my name is Ayame, my father is the owner." Ayame explained to her. Nodding her head, Miku then waved to Ayame with a small wave, to say nice to meet you.

"Since you know my name child, what's your name? I've never seen you here before." Ayame questioned the young black hair maiden before her.

Looking down at her hands and pushing her two index fingers back and forth, Miku spoke softly, " Miku Noriko Uchiha, Miss Ayame-san."

Ayame blinked at Miku who looked like she did the worst thing ever. Laughing at what she saw before her, Ayame grabbed Miku's order which was just place behind her placing them in front of Miku, and then patted the child on the head.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble, just eat up. And since this is your first time at Ramen Ichiraku, its on the house, so eat up." Ayame explained to the bewildered Miku.

Astonished by what Ayame said Miku grabbed the chopsticks, smiled up at Ayame and said in a soft spoken voice, "Thank you very much Miss Ayame-san." Miku then preceded to eat her unexpected free meal.

Half way through both of her Ramen bowl and rice bowl, Miku felt someone poke her elbow. Turning to her right she saw the spiky pony tail boy stare at her. "Um, uh yes?" Miku stuttered.

"I thought all Uchiha clan members had black eyes not red eyes." The boy stated to Miku.

Poking what was in her bowl Miku responded in a quiet voice, "Well I am only half Uchiha, so I guess the eye thing doesn't effect me."

The boy nodded his head in sensing that would be all that she would tell, then held out his hand towards her. Using the opposite hand that the boy had use Miku shook his hand lightly. "My name is Shikamaru, I'm from the Nara clan. Beside me is my father Shikaku."

Smiling lightly Miku nodded her head and responded in a quiet voice, "Nice to meet you Shikamaru-san and Shikaku-san, my name is Miku Noriko Uchiha."

Seeing that the boy's father didn't notice them talking Miku started to turn back to her food. Seeing this Shikamaru waited a few more minutes and then asked another question, "So are you the new shrine maiden for the Uchiha temple?"

Miku nodded her head as she finished the noodle that she was eating. Seeing that she must be really hungry Shikamaru turned back to his meal. Finishing both of their meals Miku slid off her seat, but paused, turning around to face Shikamaru Miku bowed slightly and said in a quiet voice, "Nice to meet you." Then she took off towards the Uchiha temple where Elder Rin would be waiting for her.

-"Where have you been?" Elder Rin screeched at Miku. "People shall be here any minute and you look a mess! Well you had better go clean up quickly cause people shall be here any minute from now, don't be late, child." Elder Rin ridicule the young shrine maiden before her.

Nodding her head in response Miku took off like a bird and ran straight into the bathrooms, throwing her cloths off, Miku stepped into the shower and washed her hair in record time. Running to her bedroom naked Miku grabbed a clean pair of red hakama, a white haori, and a red ribbon. Changed into her fresh cloths Miku ran over to her helpers who'd make small modifications to her outfit if it was not in perfect shape. Waiting for the women to be done, Miku thought back to Shikamaru and Ayame. Unknowingly she smile to herself, noticing one of the woman smiled to herself to, happy that Miku was able to smile today.

Hearing the bells, Miku knew that it was time to go celebrate Tanabata.

Standing near Elder Rin Miku greeted everyone with a smile or a bow depending on who it was. After that Miku walked gracefully towards her next destination, her performance for the ceremony.

Standing before the crowed, Miku gripped her fans that were in each of her hands tighter. Remembering the movements Miku began when the music started up.

Feeling the wind around her dance and the smells of burning incense within the sky Miku felt herself over come with happiness hope that her pray would be heard by the Gods. Dancing the dance she watched ever since she was younger, Miku danced with such grace.

Hearing the music fade Miku finished up her last bit of her dance, bowing down Miku smiled to herself but then frowned. Standing back up Miku walked off the stage so that Elder Rin may give her long boring speech again. Sitting between where the heads of families sit and the Hokage sat Miku watched as Elder Rin finished her dreadful speech.

Standing up with the adults around her Miku clapped with along with them at the end of Elder Rin's speech, symbolizing the end of celebration. Knowing that people would stick around for a few more hours Miku looked around, trying to find someone that she knew.

"That was a wonderful dance my dear", The Hokage congratulated towards Miku. Hearing the complement Miku bowed towards him and said in a soft voice, yet that could be heard over the noise in the background, "Thank you very much Third Hokage-sama."

Smiling towards the young girl the Hokage pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket and handed it to the young girl. Winking at her, he turned around and walked away to who knows where. Looking at the piece of candy in her hand, Miku unraveled the wrapping, and stuck the candy in her mouth. Looking at the wrapper she saw that a note was attached from the inside. Unfolding the note Miku read to herself;

"Happy Birthday, hope all of your wishes will come true, "

-Third Hokage

Smiling the biggest smile to herself Miku folded the note back up and stuck in her pocket.

"Hey Miku, nice to see you again." Miku heard a lazy voice behind her. Turning around she saw that it was Shikamaru and one of his friends. Waving towards Shikamaru, she pointed towards the roundish boy beside him. "Oh sorry, this here is my best friend Choji Akimichi." Shikamaru explained to her. Smiling towards Choji Miku waved her hand.

"So this is the girl you were talking about earlier Shikamaru?" Choji asked of his friend.

Shrugging his shoulders Shikamaru started to walk off with Choji in toll,, turing slightly behind him he beckoned Miku to follow.

Smiling to herself Miku ran to catch up with them. Walking next to Shikamaru, with Choji on his other side, Miku listened to their conversation, nodding her head when asked a yes or no question.

"How trouble some, do you wanna play a game or something?" Shikamaru asked Miku pointing to what looked like a wall covered in balloons. Miku nodded her head eagerly Miku raced over to the stand he was pointing to.

Staring at each other as Miku ran over to the stand Shikamaru and Choji both sighed, sensing that it was going to be a strange night for both of them.

"Hello there little miss! Would ya like to play?" A man with nice looking hair asked of Miku. While nodding her head vigorously, the man laughed and handed her a basket of 5 pointy darts.

"Well the object of the game little miss it that you take that there dart and try to pop one of the balloons on the wall behind me. The red are worth 5 points, the blue 10 points, the green 15 points, and the yellow is worth 20 points. While the white will get ya what ever points are inside it. To get the grand prize you must have 100 points, a high prize 50 points, a middle prize 15 points, and a normal prize for 5 points. So are ya ready little miss?" The man asked of Miku.

Smile while nodding her head Miku pick up one of the darts, studying the board she noticed that a the balloons were put in a certain pattern depending on the point value given the exception of a few. Stepping back a little Miku aimed for one of the yellow balloons near the top, while throwing the dart Miku lost her stepping. Preparing for the fall, Miku closed her eyes. Feeling no pain coming Miku opened her eyes to see that someone behind her had caught her. Looking up she saw the face of a ninja. Standing back up Miku bowled and said in a sweet soft voice, "Thank you for catching me, Mister Ninja-san."

Nodding his head the Ninja walked off back to what ever he was doing. "Hey are you okay?" Shikamaru asked worriedly of her. Smiling at him, showing that she was not hurt, she turned her head back to the game.

Smiling that her fall didn't die in vain, she aimed for another yellow balloon, this time somewhere in the middle. Popping that balloon she aimed for a white ballon near the bottom, also popping that one. While aiming for a yellow ballon, she felt someone bum into her making her pop a red ballon. Frowning she aimed for another yellow ballon, sneezing as she threw the dart. Miku looked up intensely anticipating on what her she hit.

"Well little miss I gotta say you must have some good luck on ya today. You scored 65 points but with those white ones you popped you now have the score of 200 points. Congratulations you can have two grand prizes or would you like to get one grand prize and 2 middle prizes? It's your choice little miss!" The man explained happily to Miku. Smiling she pointed to a big fluffy brown bunny with a gray top hat and a matching vest that held a smaller then normal sized silver pocket watch. Tapping her index finger on her chin Miku tried to think of what to get next. Turning around to Shikamaru and Choji Miku pointed her finger towards them then back to the prize selection.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru rubbed the back of this head. "Don't worry about it I'm good, so is Choji. All he would want would be food."

Smiling like a kid at christmas who got what they wanted. Miku turned back to the prize selection. Pointing to the box labeled 5 points with red ribbons Miku held up her two fingers. Then pointing to the high prize selection, Miku pointed a pair of matching gloves, arm warmers, leg warmers, and scarf. Still smiling Miku pointed to the middle prizes section, pointing she pointed to a set of two hair clips and a pair of earrings.

"You have 10 points left little miss." The men announced to Miku as he grabbed the items Miku pointed to earlier.

Looking at the 5 point prizes Miku smile knowing what she wanted. "Um Mister, can you please get me that book over there with the girl and cat on it, please?" Miku asked quietly. Smiling at her the man grabbed the book down and placed it next to her other prizes. Miku then pointed to a small over the beige shoulder bag.

Setting all of her prizes down, Miku pulled out her coin purse and was about to give the man the money for the game, until another hand made it before hers. Starring at the him, Miku tilted her head in confusion. Sighing Shikamaru walked away carrying the bunny she just won. Gathering all of her other things into the cute little shoulder bag, Miku took off to catch up with Shikamaru and Choji who were walked towards a restaurant.

Inside Miku spotted Shikamaru and Choji sitting next to a window on the left side of the place. Walking up there Miku slide in behind Shikamaru so he could face his best friend who was sitting next to the prize bunny. Suppressing a giggle within herself, Miku picked up one of the three menus there.

"So what are you going to get this time Choji?" Shikamaru questioned his friend.

"I'm getting the barbecue and pork buns, what about you Miku-chan, Shika-kun?" Choji asked them not glancing up from his menu.

"Mackerel with some soup, about you Miku?" Shikamaru questioned.

Looking at the menu before her, Miku saw a wide range of foods. "I think I'll get the chicken dumplings with rice and matcha cake." Mike told them softly. "But on the other hand soba sounds good to with dango." Miku quietly explained.

After a moment of silents all three of the kids sitting at the table started to laugh uncontrollably. Gasping for air Miku turned to the waiter who was confused by the out burst. Smiling at her MIku spoke in a louder voice then normal but still soft compared to other people, " I would like an order of chicken dumplings with rise and a small dish of matcha cake and dango on the side, please."

Smiling the waiter took down her order then turned around to the other two. "My friend would like 5 servings of barbecue with 3 thing of pork buns, while I would like to have some Mackerel and a side of Tonjiru, please." Shikamaru told the waiter.

Writing the order down, the waiter smiled up at then, "It'll be out in a few minutes, please wait a while."

"Since your the shrine maiden at the Uchiha temjple, that means you must be related to one of the higher ups with in the clan. Right?" Choji questioned her.

Nodding her head, Miku spoke in a soft voice, "Yes I am. My mother is, um, well I can't tell outsiders sorry, but I am related to the head of the Uchiha clan by marriage and blood relations."

"Must be hard, being part of the head family and being the shrine maiden there." Choji spoke.

"Most of the time it is hard but there are some perks to it." Miku explained to them.

"Oh look here comes our food." Miku pointed out, seeing the waiter with 2 others bringing out the food.

Smiling Miku grabbed her chop sticks and said in a normal voice tone for a human being, "Eat up!"

Miku smiled at the sight before her, Choji pigging out while Shikamaru trying to tell him not to eat so fast. Smiling a smile she thought she could never smile Miku started to eat her food again before Choji attacked her plate like he was with Shikamarus'.

Bowing for the fifth or fourth time Miku then waved to the two boys behind her as she raced off home, before Elder Rin found out of her whereabouts. Running to her room, she sat the giant bunny in her secret closet with the messenger bag around the bunny it's self. Closing the door quietly she then ran over to light some incense around her room. Dusting the dirt off her cloths and shoe, she sat down in the meditation pose. After sitting there for a while Miku could hear Elder Rin's foot steps outside her door. Keeping a expressionless face on, Miku waited for Elder Rin to leave or give her speech to her again.

"You did a exceptionally good this year, but you need to work on cleaning this place. It is filthy, kid. What did you do, dump the soap on the floor and swing that cloth all which way? I've never seen this place more dirtier. Unfortunately your punishment must be postponed, until later this week. That is all." Elder Rin monotonously told Miku.

Hearing her walk out of the room, Miku letted a sigh of relief come out. Standing up, Miku tiptoed over to her dresser and changed into her yellow pajamas with her cat night cap on. Unfolding her sleeping mattress, Miku snuggled underneath the quilted covers that her mother gave to her in secret. Smelling the incense in the air and hearing the crickets chirping the night away, Miku fell into a peaceful slumber.

7


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Abrupt Abhorrence Decision and Adversity Sky**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_ January 1st_

"_This is what happens to disobedient children. Do not disappoint me again, or else the consequences will be more 'enjoyable'." An old women taunted to the chained figure._

"_Also please spare her, she deserves to be free." A voice pronounced to the distant figure._

"_We are sorry to inform you but your, um, 'wife', died last night. The sickness finally claimed her soul. We're sorry for your lost. We tried everything to try and save her." A doctor announced._

"_We only found two survivors, sir. The girl we believed was tortured before the attack, she's in critical care right now. The boy just needs to rest." An Anbu member told the man before him._

Opening her heavy tired eyes, Miku saw that she was in the hospital. Moving her eyes to the right, blinking a few times, she noticed the Hokage was standing in the door way. Opening her mouth to say something, the Hokage held his hand up. Closing her mouth Miku made a confused face at him. Sighing the Hokage took the seat near her. Taking a deep breath the Hokage started to explain everything.

"You know you have 3 broken ribs, your finger nails on the right side are all missing as well as 3 on the other hand, you have a sprained ankle and the left wrist is twisted, you also seemed to have a head injury as well. Also your back, bottom right leg, and left shoulder have 3rd degree burns." Turning her head towards the light that the window let in, she let the tears flow down. Nodding her head yes, the Hokage knew that she knew of her injuries both the ones he told her and the others.

Sighing the Hokage stood up and pulled the curtain that was around her bed back. Blinking in surprise at the mountain of gifts that were hidden behind the curtains, MIku looked back to the Hokage. Smiling the best smile she could muster, Miku nodded her head understanding the silent, apology.

Watching the Hokage walk out of her room, she saw a nurse and doctor rushing into her room. Checking all viral systems, were ok the doctor and nurse walked out of her room. Knowing that the doctor told her not to move or walk around, Miku knew that she could handle the pain. Crawling over to the other side of her bed Miku looked at the presents before her. Scanning them Miku noticed that a few were from Anbu members, her friends, her cousin's friends, and a few from the other 4 noble families. Grabbing the first one she saw, she noticed it was from Shikamaru. Opening the card that was on top she read:

Sorry about what happened, Hope ya get well soon,My mom said if ya needed a place to stay you could stay here. Get well soon, Miku-chan.

-Shikamaru Nara

P.S. This was my mom's idea, mines is somewhere in 'that' mass of

things, she said you could use this when you get out of there.

Smiling Miku slowly picked the wrapping paper off of the present. Folding the paper into a neatly and laying it aside, Miku gasped at the sight of the gift. Picking the gift up carefully, smiling, she held it to her chest and spun around the floor of her room.

"Glad you like it, but are you sure you should be moving around?" A familiar voice said.

Turning around slowly, Miku saw Shikamaru leaning against the door.

"How, How long have you been there?" Miku mumbled to him.

"Long enough to see that you feel ok to walk." Shikamaru said watching Miku sitting down on the bed. Miku watched as he walked and sat next to her. She knew that something big happened, but no one was telling her yet. Like how long had she been out, what happened while she was out, where was Elder Rin, and what happened to make the Anbu find her. Questions swarming in her head, Miku flopped down with her feet hanging off the bed.

"You've been out for about a week and a half you know." Shikamaru said in a quiet voice. Miku just nodded her head, signifying that she already knew that she must have missed a lot of days. Sighing to himself Shikamaru, laid down next to Miku. Knowing that she really wanted to know what happened Shikamaru took a deep breath and began to talk.

Listening to him speak Miku couldn't believe her ears. Nodding her head slightly every once in a while to let him know that he could continue.

"...You know only you and Sasuke were left alive. It scared all of us to death, you know. Even me, I thought you were killed before once I heard about the news, you stopped coming for lunch with me and Choji for 3 whole days. Kinda scared both of us. Anyway Sasuke is still knocked out he won't wake up for a while." Shikamaru explained to the younger girl beside him.

Glancing over Shikamaru saw Miku's eyes were closed and tears were flowing down her face. Sitting up a bit Shikamaru wiped away a few of her tears.

Curling up into the fetal, holding a pillow to her chest, while laying down, Miku started to cry even hard. Each sob shaking her already weak body. Feeling someone holding her Miku started to calm down. Feeling a little better Miku nodded her head and spoke in a rasp soft voice, "I'll take your mothers offer, that was mentioned in the card." Knowing that he would agree Miku feel into a deep needed sleep.

"Well little miss you had better not push yourself to much, that body of yours needs rest. I can't believe the Hokage is letting you out. Now remember you have to come here once a week on Sunday, understand?" The doctor ordered Miku. Nodding her head yes, Miku ran up to Shikamaru, who was holding a few of her items that were at her old place, and his family wearing the blue and white dress that Shikamaru's mother had bought her.

"How trouble some, how come I had to carry your stuff from you old room? Why couldn't the Ninja's do when they were doing that with your other stuff." Shikamaru complained while holding the brown bunny that Miku won last year. Giggling to herself Miku walked in step beside him.

"Well here we are! Welcome to the Nara house. Make yourself feel at home, Shikamaru will show you around the house. I hope you don't mind but you and Shikamaru have to share the a room together. Anyway dinner will be at 7pm sharp. Have fun." Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, explained to the new addition to the Nara family. Smiling she and her husband walked off to the market, leaving Miku and Shikamaru the house all to themselves.

"Troublesome women, she said she would do that." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Giggling Miku opened the door with the key Yoshino gave to her earlier. Opening the door Miku gasped. Not knowing what she was gaping at Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and started to walk up stairs.

"You coming?" Shikamaru questioned Miku who was staring at something. Nodding her head yes, Miku ran up the stairs to catch up with Shikamaru. Seeing a brown bunny ear sticking out Miku ran over in that direction.

"Well this is or was my room but its also yours. The bathroom is to the right side, while the closet for you is on your left. You can have the left side of the room and the bottom bunk. You can store your stuff in the bottom draws of your bed, also there are curtains around the top edge if you need sleep or something. You can decorate that side of the room anyway you want to just don't paint the walls my mom would murder me." Shikamaru explained to Miku.

Seeing that he was looking out the window, Miku ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, so much. This is more then I could have ever wished for." Miku whispered into his ear.

Dashing to the rest of her unopened gifts, Miku started to open all of them carefully but quick enough to get the whole wrapping paper off in one piece. Smirking to himself, he started to help her, even if it took him longer to get the paper off the presents the way she was doing it.

After what felt like 5 hours of unwrapping, but in reality it was 1, Miku and Shikamaru now had to put everything its place. Sighing to herself Miku started to sort out all the cloths she had gotten. With the help of Shikamaru, they were done after 25 minutes of sorting cloths by winter/fall, spring/summer, color, size, favorites and unfavorites, and too big or too small. Grabbing one stack in each arm, Miku putted the cloths away. Looking at what was left, Miku started to put the other things where she would like them to be. After 15 minutes of putting everything in a place Miku stepped back and smiled to herself.

Everything was the way she wanted it to be. The way she had dreamed of it in her dreams. But somewhere deep in her heart she knew that what had happen in the past could never be changed.


End file.
